the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies 2
Nazi Zombies 2 is the second episode in the Nazi Zombies Series and it detail its own versions of the stories of the Ultimis Group characters. Story It starts with Takeo receives his family sword and a speech from his father for his loyalty and his honor for his family, country and emperor. As he ride off to the war, a 935 group agent capture a picture of Takeo for Richtofen. It also shows Tank Dempsey is transported to the war as well. At present day, Nikolai complains for not having vodka with the rest forced to listen to Nikolai's ramblings. Richtofen found the Vril Device and teleports them to Shangri-La. The group begins to fight the zombies in the area and during the fight, Dempsey got injured in the fight. Nikolai quickly revive him with Dempsey able to remember who he was. Back in Peleliu Island,1944, Dempsey is stuck in the mud with the Japanese patrol is coming. Although he tries to ambush them with his weapon, the Japanese found him and capture him. He was taken to the Japanese officer, Takeo and asked what to do with the prisoner. Takeo wanted to execute the prisoner but remembered his father words of the importance of his ancestral sword. He decided not to stain the sword and take Dempsey to a prison. Takeo wrote his letter to his father about the Japanese situation and told him not to worry. However, Dempsey uses his dog tag to get out of prison and kill the Japaneses in the camp and set it to explode. Takeo woke up and found out the whole camp is slaughtered and caught in the explosion. Dempsey report his situation to his officer but his officer order him to go to Germany to rescue an OSS spy. Soon, four people were sent to rescue the spy at Wittenau Sanatorium at Berlin, one of the soldiers found a teddy bear before he got scared at the lights that on in the building. The four soldiers entered the building and found it was a trap set by Dr Richtofen, the soldiers forced to fight to the death with Dempsey as the only survivor. Richtofen congratulate Dempsey for surviving before he brainwash Dempsey to memory loss. Later Takeo managed to wake Dempsey and told that Nikolai and Richtofen are finding the stone. Both of them also decide to seek it but Takeo is caught off and caught in the exploding zombie. It returns to the flashback where Takeo is injured and taken to a ship at the Arctic. Takeo woke up and meet with the captain of the ship, Richtofen who wanted make a deal with Takeo with his family as funding for his project. Takeo refused and demand Richtofen to take him back to Peleliu but Richtofen decide to kill him instead. However, Takeo managed to knock Richtofen out and use his pistol to fight his way to the bridge. When Takeo reach the bridge, he demand the crew to sail to Peleliu but the crew fought back and cause the ship to crash at a nearby lighthouse. Richtofen curse at this predicament as the 115 cargo in the ship have been released, infecting the ship crew. Richtofen quickly escape to the teleporter with Takeo follow behind which teleport them back to Der Riese, HQ for Group 935, this distract Takeo before he was knock out and had his memory wiped by Richtofen who claimed he doesn't know anything. Takeo got back to conscious with a zombie attempt to attack him behind but got rescued by Nikolai who got his memory back. Nikolai was very drunk in the Battle of Berlin and passed out which leave to be a survivor of his slaughtered comardes, Richtofen soon arrive and reluctantly order Nikolai to be taken. Nikolai later complains about his memory shorter than Takeo. Richtofen and Dempsey soon found the Focusing Stone with Nikolai celebrate with Vodka for a party, Richtofen exclaimed that they will have a party at the moon. Dempsey thought going to the moon is impossible and ridiculous before got teleport there, which he say whether Disney shows up. Richtofen soon tell the rest of the Ultimus group that their journey is almost over and they will go home which ease them. At post credits scene, Richtofen put the combined artifacts in the M.P.D which show Samantha, the mastermind of the zombies released from the device. Soon, several missiles from the Moon attack Earth, destroying it most of it in Earth which left everybody except Richtofen despair. Characters * Tank Dempsey * Nikolai Belinski * Takeo Masaki * Edward Richtofen * Samantha (No Voice) YouTube Description The anticipated part 2 of the zombies series is here, just where it left off! After our heroes arrive to the Siberian lighthouse, they find a strange looking Golden Rod with the help of a cast of actors that help them. What happens next? Well, a TON more stuff will happen, answering some questions but leaving a lot of new ones! Be sure to search for the easter eggs, and try to connect as much as you can! You might discover some hints about what´s coming next! Also... just for those who read all the description... be sure to check after the credits! Trivia * Takeo's troll face is also shown in this video. Video Category:Halloween Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Nazi Zombies Episodes